Behind the Red Curtains
by CallMeColumbia
Summary: Frank has decieded to hire some new people... for his personal enjoyment, and Columbia, magenta and riff are not pleased
1. Frank's decision

TAP. TAP. TAP

Two bright blue socks with a pair of black tap dancing shoes hit the floor repeatedly.

The owner of the socks bashed threw a hard wooden door.

"Frankie! "

Came a voice as high as the tweet of birds.

A man wearing a green doctor's coat and fishnets turned to the voice. His face was covered in makeup.

He stared at her with piercing eyes. "Columbia, what do you bring?"

In his voice had a slight accent.

The girl known as Columbia pulled from behind her back a tray of cookies. "Chocolate chip, you're favourite"

Frank pulled off a pair of pink rubber gloves to reveal a pair of sparkling black ones.

"Well" he grinned" i have been working for quite a long time, how nice of magenta too bake some"

He picked a cookie from the top and bit into it.

After sometime chewing, he slowly put the cookie back on the tray.

"Magenta did not bake these, did she?"

Columbia squeaked "of course not, i did,

Magenta is helping Riff Raff. Do you like them?"

Frank, knowing how emotional Columbia was smiled, "of course my dear, how could I not, but that is all, i am now full"

"Yay" laughed Columbia; she then turned and walked out the door.

Passing through the hall was, the Domestic of the castle. Her frizzy red hair bounced as she walked in her black boots.

She repeatedly played with her maid's outfit.

Eyeing Columbia's tray the pale skin maid passed, continuing she walked into the room Columbia had just left,

"Master..."

Pulling out a napkin, she put it to Frank's mouth, which Frank slowly dropped the cookie.

"There you are Magenta"

"You called?" she asked

"Yes, now where is your brother? I asked for him also"

As if listening, Magenta's brother appeared "Hello"; he spoke in an English accent.

"Riff raff, please join your sister" Frank talked as he pulled something from a drawer.

Magenta and Riff raff both leaned on the wall...

"What is that master?" Magenta asked curious.

Frank walked to them, his black pumps hitting the floor hard. "Information"

He quickly showed them the paper he held in his right hand. "I have, in my hand, your work progress from the last three months"

Riff Raff's hand lay on magentas shoulder, she slowly started stroking it.

"Master"

The handyman looked curious "why do you have those, me and my sister have been working great, doing as you ask"

"have you?" asked Frank

Magenta snapped back "Yes!"

"Hmm" Frank grinned a devious smile, " well, what you might not know is that I had hired a Transylvanian to keep watch since the last three months, when he left yesterday he handed me the stats, I have in my hand. Did you know that for five hours each day you two sneak off?"

"Lies!" a grr slipped Magenta's mouth.

"You know, behind those red stage curtains it isn't all fun and games, you can't sneak off with each other whenever you please"

"That Transylvanian is lying "Magenta shrieked

Franks hand flew up, showing that he was holding a remote, "should i play the clips"

"NO, that's alright master" Riff raff said calmly "my sister is just tired from ... Err... working so hard to please you"

A slight girlish chuckle came from Magenta's mouth.

Frank rolled his eyes, "as i was saying, since i have received this info i have decided to make some changes"

"Like what changes" Magenta questioned, tearing her eyes from riff raff's.

"LIKE," Frank growled "i have decided to hire three new people, one man and two girls"

"For his personal enjoyment" Riff cooed into magentas ear.

"They start tomorrow" Frank glared at the both of them

Magenta looked up at Riff raff, a worrisome look upon both their faces.


	2. Columbia Cries

"New hires?" Columbia's shriek was heard from all over the house.

Magenta continued to comb her hair "Yes, a new handyman," she paused "who will only be handy for Frank in bed, a new groupie and ….. New doministic. "

Columbia had ignored every word but new and groupie. She quickly wacked her mouse ears off and jumped off of the bed. Twisting her pyjamas in her hand. "A new groupie!"

As Columbia placed her hand on the wall Magenta was sure she could hear soft whimpering.

"How could he replace me?" Columbia said softly.

Magenta slipped off the bed and slowly walked over. She placed her hands on Columbia's small shoulders.

"He's not, to say, replacing you, but getting more people"

Columbia balled her fists, and screeched to the heavens.

She turned and pointed a finger at Magenta, "the moment the moon comes up the little tramps and muscle men will be in bed, sweating all over him"

Magenta, whacking the finger away, smirked "Isn't that like the first day you came here?"

"Not exacually" Columbia looked away, her cheeks turning pink.

"I didn't sweat over anyone…. Besides when I slept with him i… I loved him"

"After one day?" Magenta questioned.

"I fell hard; he hit me like my shoes hit the floor"

"Or the way your voice hits my ears" Magenta interrupted.

"You know, behind those red stage curtains "Columbia paused "behind those red stage curtains, it isn't that great, life here is not what I thought it would be….. ,I miss the fun times I had with Frankie at the beginning." She paused once more, trying to find the right words. "I loved him okay; I loved him with all my heart"

Magenta rolled her eyes "the old behind those curtains, where have I heard that before"

She than chuckled as she lay back on the bed, her revealing night wear spreading out.

"And you still do, face it, whenever you're near him you act like you're a little girl with a school crush."

"So?"

"You're in love with a man, who wears high heels better then you do"

"And you're in love with your brother "Columbia pointed to a picture of Riff Raff that Magenta had hung on the wall.

Magenta, annoyed that Columbia would bring that up, leaned on one arm well biting her lip.

"A lot of people love there brothers and sisters, there family"

Columbia giggled a laugh of annoyance "Magenta, you know what I mean, you love Riff Raff like I love Frank"

"Why love someone who constantly sleeps with different people and will never tell you they love you."

Columbia grinned "he doesn't have to say he loves me, he just has to care, it's a lot like the relationship you and your "Riffy" have." She flipped her short orange hair in Magenta's face.

Trying to hold down her anger. Magenta leaped off the bed.

"It is NOTHING, nothing "

She shouted "like my relationship, I have loved Riffy for many years, since children we have had a stronger connection then most, you Columbia, have a relationship nothing like mine and my brothers."

Columbia, hearing the anger in Magenta's voice, decided to change the subject. "Why do you think I wasn't invited to that stupid meeting?"

Magenta understood how depressed her friend was, and quickly released her anger.

"Because, the meeting was based on me and Riff Raff sneaking off" Her hands were placed on Columbia, her voice more like a hiss.

"But I sneak off too!" Columbia shouted, "Which means…." Her voice saddened. "He doesn't pay attention to me, he doesn't care about me"

Magenta sighed and shook her head, she did not understand Columbia's obsession for the master. Although, she barley understood Columbia.

"Honey." Her voice was soothing. Acting more like a mother then a best friend. "If he did not like you, you would be out on the street."

Columbia broke into tears "No. I understand, he's going to throw me out any day now. I'll have no place to live, and no money. I can't live like that Magenta. I can't" She ended up screaming the last words.

Magenta blew a piece of hair out of her face, realizing what she said had made it worse.

"No, I don't mean that, you will never be out on the streets Columbia, I was just making a point, you probably weren't there because you barley do any work."

"I do too!" Columbia continued to shout.

She threw herself onto her bed, and began to cry into her hands.

Magenta, trying to be a friend, sat down beside her and put her arm around Columbia's neck. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, things will turn out just fine."

"You think so?" Columbia looked up into Magenta's eyes. Her face drenched in her own tears.

Magenta put her hand on Columbia's chin "Of course, now I think it's time you go to sleep"

Columbia bent over and grabbed her mouse ears from off the ground, placing it on her head, she smiled "Wow Mags, I'm shocked at how nice your being, when I first came it seemed like you hated me."

Magenta grinned "I did "

She watched as Columbia pulled the covers over her body and snuggled into her pillow. She closed her eyes and grew silent.

"Everything will be alright" Magenta switched off the light and slipped into her own bed. She had pulled off a smile for Columbia, but she knew, in her heart, that Columbia would become heart broken, and something disastrous was going to happen.


	3. Riff Raff's Dream

Riff raff walked through, what was a rather quiet, castle. When suddenly the noise of heels hitting the floor caught his ears.

"Master?" he called, no answer.

But the heels kept hitting the floor. Where was it coming from?

Only time would tell.

He felt a dainty finger tap his shoulder, a soft feel on his neck.

Turning, Riff raff saw gorgeous red hair and a woman in a maids outfit. She looked around two years younger than him; her smile was like the sun shining on the shores of his hometown. Or home planet.

"Magenta" a smile filled his face.

Magenta threw herself onto him, giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We did it" she whispered.

Placing her hands in his she laughed. "We have done the unthinkable. WE…."

"Have convinced the master to bring us home" Riff finished his sister's sentence.

"Home" Magenta looked into the sky's, imagining the planet she once knew.

"Where we may time warp, and be free." Riff raff brushed off dirt from his sleeve.

His sister turned, smiling at Riff Raff "And what about us?"

He walked to her, put his hand under her chin and brought her mouth to his.

Her lips were soft, moist, plump and irresistible. If he could kiss her all day he would. He broke off the kiss and looked at his and her fingertips.

Magenta smiled and pressed hers to his.

Slowly, they lifted them up, when their fingertips lifted above their head, their fingers started to separate, sending their elbows banging into each other's.

This was something they did often. Back in Transsexual it was called elbow sex. If you did it with your soul mate you would feel a spark.

The first time, Riff raff was just showing her how, because she wanted to do it with a friend. But when he showed her they felt a spark that was bigger than life, and every time they do it since, they feel there spark is bigger and greater than ever.

Riff raff dropped his hand and pushed his lips to Magenta's neck, moving them up after every kiss.

Magenta just giggled, a giggle she only did when with him. She pulled him up and pushed him back onto her lips. She wanted to be able to taste him.

When suddenly, the world began to shake. Magenta looked up with a look of confused, she than nodded. Tearing Riff raff off of her she began to walk away, no, not run, but casually stride down the hall.

"Magenta." Riff raff called after her, but she didn't even look back. "Magenta, where are you going?"

He wanted to run after her, but he knew she was a wonderful, independent woman. Who, if scared, would tell him to come with her. She obviously wanted to do something alone.

Riff looked around, deciding that it was better to find somewhere close to hide, where he wouldn't get hit.

He hurried over to a statue and began to take cover. He wrapped around the statue and he covered his head with his arm.

The castle began to crumple and he became more worried for Magenta. He started to dart out when he felt unsafe, looking up he saw a piece of roof about to fall.

Feeling if he tried, he wouldn't be able to move, so he kept staring at the swinging roof piece.

It began to fall, coming straight for him. A sharp end heading to his body.

Throwing his arms above him, he closed his eyes.

The world grew white, he was dead.

The roof had hit and killed him.

How was Magenta?

Was she safe?

Had she lived?

Did she not know he was dead?

Did she make it back to Transsexual?

"Riff raff!"

He heard his name in a shout, but it didn't sound like Magenta's voice.

Riff raff threw himself out of bed, only to hit his forehead on Frank's.

Opening his eyes fully, he saw Frank N Furter staring down at him.

Frank quickly rubbed his forehead and growled. "What was that for? I let you sleep in two minutes longer!"

Riff raff jumped out of bed, to reveal he had slept in his handyman outfit, something he didn't remember.

"Sorry, master, you startled me''

"Started you?" Frank voice sounded surprised "you almost busted my forehead"

"Sorry" Riff raff repeated "what is it you request?"

Frank began to play with his leather jacket "oh yes, what was I going to say before you, so rudely, hit my head…" he thought for two minutes

"Oh yes" he snapped his fingers " your new coworkers are down stairs"

Riff raff looked at Frank "aren't you going to entertain them "

Frank smirked "of course I will entertain; your job is to bring down Magenta, Columbia and Rocky."

He slicked his hand through his black perm and walked out the door.

Riff waited three minutes then started walking to the girl's room.

When he got there his knuckles lightly hit the door. When there was no answer he slipped inside, where both girls were sleeping.

Passing by a sleeping Columbia, he watched his Sister, someone he loved since the first time she was brought home. She was spread out and her fiery red hair filled her pillow.

She hated being waked up, and would punch whoever had the nerve to make her eyes open.

He slowly kissed her forehead and rubbed her cheek.

A soft "mmm" escaped her lips and she turned to him.

"Hello genta" he whispered.

Her hands wrapped his wrists and without warning she was pulling him onto her

"Hello Riffy" she smiled and placed her lips on his "why such a wonderful morning?"

Pulling himself off , he tried to get the wrinkles off of his shirt. "Maybe not such a great morning. We have company'

Magenta rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Wake her up" Riff said pointing to Columbia, he turned to the door.

"Where are you going" Magenta purred.

Riff raff looked back at her, a smile like a snakes on his face, "to wake up the creature"

He left the room.

Magenta had slipped into her everyday maids outfit, and was now leaning over her sleeping roommate.

"Columbia? "She whispered.

Columbia did not wake up.

Magenta was very inpatient, and did not like trying to wake Columbia up once.

Her eyes pierced into Columbia. This time when saying her name, it came out in a rough, angry tone.

A soft sound came from Columbia's lips, Magenta thinking she would wake up, stepped back, but all she did was turn to her side. Knocking her mouse ears off in the progress.

The hand of the young doministic's came shooting forward, having a sleepy groupie receive a very hard smack in the face.

'Ow' Columbia flew forward, "That really was painful Mags."

She slowly stumbled out of bed. "Haven't you ever heard of gently waking someone up?"

Magenta crossed her arms and grinned. "Well I tried" she paused "and be grateful…. if that didn't wake you up, my next tactic was too dump some freezing cold water down your back."

Columbia playful played with her pyjamas "fine, so what's on the agenda today?"

"Get dressed! There here" Magenta threw a groupie outfit at Columbia.

Columbia sighed "here we go…"

Three doors down Riff raff was trying to wake up Rocky, a blonde muscle man Frank had made for….. Personal enjoyment.

"Wake up!" he shouted "you are no longer seven hours old, get your tanned butt out of this bed."

Rocky turned to him and glared, Riff could see that Rocky had no intention to get up, but Riff must do what the master had said.

He turned and grabbed something from the corner hiding it behind his back. Slowly, he hunched over to the foot of Rocky's bed, a large grin plastered on his face.

From behind his back he removed a light candle, the wax was slowly melting, but it didn't hurt his hand.

"oh rocky" he said trying to imitate Frank, although with his accent it didn't work.

The creature slowly turned, to see a burning red flame coming close to him.

"Get down stairs now!" Riff raff yelled as he tossed it onto Rocky's body.

Rocky jumped up with a yelp, throwing his hands around, and dusting the flames off of him.

Suddenly, there was a rapping sound at the door.

"Hello?" Riff raff asked "the door is open"

A familiar red haired lady appeared in the doorway, standing beside a girl with a gold jacket and bright blue socks.

"How's the beast?" Magenta asked

"Now that I have my beauty" Riff smiled "I don't care how he is"

"eep" Columbia squealed " you two are way too cute together"

Magenta laughed and gave a quick kiss to her brother.

"How about we go meet the new workers?" She asked.

Rocky jumped up and dashed out the hall.

Riff raff smiled "Let's go"


	4. Ginger,Colt and Jeanette

Magenta glared at the strange group of earthlings on the couch in front of her.

Riff raff, Rocky, Columbia and Magenta sat on a navy blue couch

In front of them, sitting on a second couch much like that one they were sitting one, were three humans.

"I'm Columbia" a voice to Magentas right broke the silence.

She began to shake all their hands, a girl on the end stood up when Columbia shook hers.

"Hi" she smiled; she was wearing an outfit much like Columbia's except the jacket was a bright pink, and her skirt and shirt blue like the sky. "I'm JEANETTE, but everyone calls me JENNY. I'm the new groupie here."

Columbia bit her lip, "you say that like your replacing someone"

"Aren't I?" Jeanette asked.

Columbia looked at Magenta and slid onto the couch.

"And the rest of you?" Riff raff asked.

A man, wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts stood up. "Hello, I'm Colt, new handyman" He flipped his short blonde hair and sat down.

Rocky tilted his head, confused but yet feeling he was being replaced.

"I" a young woman stood up, she spoke in a deep French accent. She wore a maid's outfit, but much more revealing then Magentas and she included stilettoes. "Am Ginger, it means queen" she tilted her head and smiled. Then floated down until her butt planted on the couch. She made a sound with her tongue, "although I will not touch any dirt, but I guess this place needs all the help it could get."

Magentas eyes popped and she jumped off the couch, her shoulder pointed to the strange woman " we do not need any help."

"HA" Ginger laughed , "look around, this place is horrible."

Magenta growled and wanted to pounce like a jungle cat, when she felt Riff raff hand gripping her wrist.

"Magenta, sister, please just sit now, it may be joyful to have some new members."

Magenta slowly sat.

And the silence returned.

"So..." Jeanette laughed "that Frankie character is quite cute."

Columbia wanted to scream but she breathed in. "Frank or Frank n Furter." She paused "no, you all must call him master, not Frankie. "

"Oh" Jeanette giggled.

"Well, the master is quite cute."

"Master is not cute" Magenta snapped "he is a slimy, sneaky cheating man who will use you for his enjoyment, then throw you out like a towel."

Columbia elbowed Magenta.

"Well…" Jeanette smiled "he can use me any day."

Ginger giggled with her. "He can use me too, but I'd much rather a man with muscle." Her eyes were directly at Rocky.

Riff raff stood up. "The master is coming". As he sat back down, Frank did indeed arrive. He sat on the arm of the couch the new workers were sitting on. Jeanette watched him intensely.

"Magenta" Columbia was on the verge of crying .

When magenta didn't answer she quickly got up. " Excuse me ," she darted out of the room.

"poor dear" Frank frowned " wonder what's got into her."

Magenta stood up with quite speed. " I better check on her."

As she began to run, Frank lifted his hand. "No, your jobs are to show your new coworkers around. Magenta will show Ginger here, Riff will show Colt and I will bring Jeanette to Columbia."

"Fine…." Magenta paused "Master."

Sometime later Magenta had finished showing the castle to Ginger. Ginger, in every room would say hoe hideous the cleaning job was and whenever they passed something shiny, Ginger would ask for it. Magenta would almost bite her head off "No" she would scream.

"Um Megana ?" Ginger asked

"It's Magenta." She was corrected

"say can I call you mags."

"No. only Columbia may."

"Oh, how about Genta?"

"No, my brother is the only one allowed to call me that."

"Um….. Megan."

Magenta turned , almost smacking up ageist Ginger.

"Listen well, listen now. You may not give me a nickname; you will only ever call me Magenta, my real name, not Mags, Megan and especially not genta." She paused, letting Ginger think about what was said.

"Do you understand?"

Ginger nodded "I understand, you can call me your majesty, goddess, queen, or Gingy."

Magenta rolled her eyes. "No. I shall call you Ginger. Ginger only. Nothing else."

"The master calls me Gingy."

"Well, I don't care what the master calls you, and I do not care about the master, now just shut up or I will kick you out this door."

"Um… Magenta?"

"What?

" Who was that gorgeous man wearing the gold shorts, he really caught my interest."

Magenta didn't even look at her new co-worker; he just kept walking, with Ginger following behind. "That is Rocky. The master's creation, Build for the master only. It is his PERSONAL plaything."

"Do you think he'd, I don't know, go for me? Does he have his own bed?"

Magenta stopped in her tracks. "Your hear for the master, and only the master. He may be a cheater, but he does not want cheaters. Especially if you mess with his creature."

"Can't I have both?"

Ginger watched Magenta grow mad, than burst into laughter, and punched Magentas shoulder playfully.

"I'm just joking; I'm here for Frank – N- Furter."

Magenta gritted her teeth and continued to walk.

Jeanette's new pink tap shoes hit the floor, she twirled and constantly pulled her shirt down, revelling more than Columbia wished to see.

"Stop twirling, stop dancing, just stop Janette your so damn annoying!" Columbia shouted at the new groupie. "Just please stop." She shook her head sadly.

Jeanette twirled and faced Columbia. "He he sorry."

She twirled once more then stopped. "Say" she paused. ""do you think that me and Frank could … I don't know hook up."

"It's Master!" Columbia screamed.

"Sorry…. The master and I hook up."

"Absolutely not!"

"Am I don't good enough?"

"No" Columbia smiled "you're not."

Jeanette twirled. "We'll see…. Hmm I'm going to go see him."

She left the room, leaving Columbia ready to tear up once more.


	5. Frank and Columbia talk

Columbia sat on her bed, head in hands.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered to herself. "She certainly has a thing for Frank, and she has caught his eye, what's going to happen to me? I love him and now that little slut is going to take him away. My life is ruined."

"Stop being so moppy." A voice caught Columbia's ears.

Suddenly the lights flickered on, to reveal a tall man in fishnets.

"Frankie!" Columbia shrieked. "How much did you hear?"

Frank sat beside her, "just that your life is ruined, now why is that?"

Columbia buried her head into her pillow, feeling like a school girl whose crush just found out she liked him.

"Columbia" Frank patted her back, waiting for an answer.

"It's just" Columbia sat up and buried her face into her knees. " I'm not too happy with who you choose."

"Jealous ?" Frank laughed and showed his charming smile.

Columbia faked a laugh. "Of course not Frankie dear, it's just , I liked it just you, me , Rocky, Riff and Mags."

"Well" Frank leaned onto her "there here now, so just try to make the best of it my dear , you might end up liking them , Magenta felt this way about you."

"Yes, but now there's three of them , and in three nights you'll probably have been with each of them twice."

"Well, I am that good" agreed Frank. "Is that what is worrying you?"

Columbia shrugged "no, I'm just really tired I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, see you later, I'm off to bed."

And with that he left the room.

"Probably to go see her." Columbia whispered.

Magenta entered the room in a rush to her drawer.

"Hi Mags, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Riff's room"

"You're just leaving me?"

"Only for a few hours, I'll be back before you wake up."

Magenta hurried out with a handful of clothes.

And again Columbia was left alone.

"Great night "she muttered.

The light switched on, blinding Columbia. Her hand flew up, covering her eyes.

A woman's silhouette was all she could see.

"Mags?"

When her eyes finally adjusted she noticed it wasn't bushy red hair, but straight, long blonde hair.

"What do you want Jeanette?"

The girl flowed to the bed. "Hello Columbia."

"I said" Columbia growled "what do you want?"

Jeanette giggled, "just to tell you , you were wrong."

"about what?"

"apparently I am good enough for frank, apparently I'm fabulous."

Columbia darted up, "you didn't!"

"I did, and I quite enjoyed it."

Columbia saddened and wanted to go back crying, but she was quite sick of crying and wanted to be able to smile.

"Well I hope you're ready to be thrown out."

"Oh, if frank thought it went as well as I did, you'll be the one thrown out, onto the streets."

"The streets?" Columbia shrieked.

"oh yes" Jeanette's laugh was mean and almost evil, instead of just annoying. "your home will be on the street, and mine will be in Frank's bed. "

She laughed as she walked out.


	6. Dinner is Prepared!

A huge gong rang through the castles walls, startling everyone in the house.

Columbia poked her head through her door to see Magenta casually striding down the hall, gong in hand, wearing her "formal" dinner outfit.

"When's dinner going to be prepared?" asked Columbia. Her nose in the air smelling something unfamiliar but something that smelt delicious.

Magenta turned and smiled, glad to see Columbia in a good mood. "Well I am setting the table now; plates will go on in about ten minutes."

"Would you mind if I helped set the food?"

"If it makes you happy."

Magenta turned back and continued hitting the gong.

"Hello Riff raff." Columbia squeaked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?" Riff raff slowly asked.

"Mags said I could help set."

Riff raff just shrugged and picked up a bowl of soup.

"It smells great" Columbia added. "What is it?"

"Not sure." Riff raff honestly told her. "Me and genta just put things together like usual. But each soup is different; it depends on the person, now if you shall excuse me this is the master's dish."

He left the room.

On the counter there were six bowls. Each bowl filled with that person's soup. The person who would get that soup's name was written on a piece of paper in front of the bowls.

"There is mine" Columbia giggled to herself, dipping a finger in the yellow liquid. She put it to her mouth and smiled. "No wonder Mags and Riff raff cook."

She eyed each soup's different colours. And wondered at how they could get such soup blue or black.

At the end was Jeanette's soup. Columbia growled at the name tag. "The soups red." She giggled "must be because she's the devil."

She picked up the name tag, flipping it over she saw writing on it, things Jeanette loved to eat and such.

Riff raff entered the kitchen. "Columbia. It's been six minutes and you haven't done a thing."

His voice surprised her and she jumped. "Oh sorry Riff, I was caught up. I'll just take this red soup and place it ….where?"

"Where Jeanette will be seated."

"Not next to me I hope."

"Of course not…"

Columbia walked out of the dining room, a grin on her face.

She placed the soup in front of a chair.

"Really? Six minutes and you've only done one thing." Magenta stood next to where Frank would be sitting, she had been fluffing a pillow for him.

Columbia shrugged. "I got bored."

"Well." Magenta laughed "Place that bowl and come sit in the seat next to mine. Dinner is prepared."

"Before we eat this wonderful meal." Frank smiled before a table full of hungry house mates.

"Where is Jeanette?"

"She'll be here soon master, she's just working on her hair." Ginger answered in a second.

"Oh well" Frank shrugged. "As I was saying, everyone ... Let's drink to our new coworkers."

Columbia lifted her glass as everyone else did, but she did not feel the need to drink to the heath of Jeanette and be happy for her. As everyone drank there wine Columbia simply tossed it behind her.

She placed the cup down and smiled, assure no one had seen.

But when she looked over at Rocky, who was sitting in front of her his mouth was wide open.

"Oh what now rocky, would you please stop staring."

The creature lifted a finger and pointed over to Columbia.

"Rocky, that's rude."

Columbia's ears almost burst when she heard a shriek almost as loud as hers.

She threw herself to face the back, only to see a very drenched pink groupie.

Jeanette had put her hair in a bun for the evening, but the water had soaked it down, making it look like she just came out of the pool.

Jeanette threw herself to her seat and glared at Columbia.

Columbia tried not to look at her fellow worker but her eyes went up.

"OH" Jeanette pointed to her "you did that on purpose you little …."

Columbia blocked out the rest with chewing on some bread but knew Jeanette had called her something nasty.

Frank nodded his head, "Columbia that had not been very nice."

"Jeanette, sorry I didn't mean too, it slipped. " Columbia said placing the bread down.

"Sure." Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Well" Frank said breaking an awkward silence that he so dearly hated. "I think it's time for this soup, everyone dig in."

Columbia was very happy to be getting to the soup; she loved the taste of hers.

When a violent coughing started.

Jeanette stood up and placed her hand on her chest, it sounded like she had swallowed a fly, like Rocky had one time, and was so desperately trying to get it out.

Riff raff raced to her and began to pat her back, after several minutes she finally stopped.

"I can't believe you!" Jeanette screamed, clearly at Columbia.

"What? " Columbia asked. "I ain't done anything."

When Jeanette had turned to violently chough some more, Magenta looked at her friend.

Columbia nodded stating she had done something to the soup.

Magenta smiled, knowing that Columbia would usually be too scared to do something daring.

With a finger of red soup, Riff raff investigated the liquid. "I swear, although red, I didn't put hot sauce in there."

"It was her!" Jeanette screamed once more, "That little…" She didn't finish. "Columbia did it."

"I did it." Magenta stood up, facing them. She didn't want her friend hurt once more.

"But I put on her tag that she was allergic." Riff raff said, still patting Jeanette.

"I know." Magenta lowered her head. "That soup was for Rocky. I guess I accidently placed it in the wrong spot, and I never noticed."

Frank stood "Magenta…."

Before he could say anymore Columbia interrupted, "You know what, Jeanette's right, I did do it. And I'm proud, I hate this little slut."

Rocky's mouth hung open.

Jeanette shook her head. "Why…."

"I don't wanna hear you speak." Columbia shouted. "Don't like your soup? Have mine!"

She shouted the last words and dumped the yellow stuff all over Jeanette's head and pink clothing.

"Columbia!" Frank's voiced boomed throughout the room.

He pointed to the door. "Now, I don't want to see your face again tonight, you've caused nothing but trouble. When you first came here you very different."

"So were you." Columbia shouted.

"Now I am willing to forgive you." Frank continued. "But you must behave, you must leave us for the night and you must NOT say one word."

"Fine." Columbia puffed. "How about three. I hate you!"

She stormed out.

Her feet slammed through the hall, and tears covered her face. She did hate him, but she knew it wouldn't be forever. But her hatred for Jeanette would never go. Half of Columbia's brain wanted to pack up and leave. Leave forever. But she couldn't leave Mags and Frank. She couldn't let Jeanette win.

Columbia was almost at her bedroom door when someone rang the front doors, doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Columbia yelled, flaying her arms about. She didn't want to see Frank or Jeanette come to the door.

Columbia stood at the door, not opening it. "Whoever you are leave, I don't care how wet it is out there, and I don't care what you need. If you come in here you will meet a very mean transvestite."

She waited a minute, when there was a banging on the door.

"Fine." She yelled "I warned you."

She shoved the locks away and slammed the door.

When she saw who it was, Her mouth dropped like Rocky's before.

Only a single word could leave her lips, and when she said it her voice was higher than ever.

"Eddie!"


	7. Magenta chases after Rocky

"Well" Frank Smiled in front of the remaining dinner guests. "What a night! Now shall we continue dinner, and hope for no more drama." He sat back down on his chair and continued to drink his soup slowly.

Riff raff entered carrying a new bowl of soup for Jeanette; he placed it in front of her and returned to his seat. It was quiet for some time, except for Jeanette and Ginger looking at one another and sharing a girlish giggle.

Magenta rolled her eyes each time they did that, Frank smiled.

When Rocky interrupted the silence with a sudden grunt, it surprised everyone and Frank completely missed his mouth with his spoonful of blue liquid.

He took and napkin and wiped his face, "What is it baby?" he asked the creature.

Rocky's head was cocked to the side, like a dog.

He jumped off the chair and darted off.

"My baby!" Frank called after him.

He turned to Magenta, "Magenta, please go follow him."

"Master…"

"Now."

Rolling her eyes, Magenta ran out of the room.

…

Her feet banged on the floor, as she listened for sounds of the monster.

"Rocky." She called.

No answer, but only the distant sound of bare feet on a hard floor.

"Rocky come here, the master does not like it when you run off."

She saw Rocky's tanned body slip behind a wall.

She darted after it and pummelled the blonde beauty.

"There you are, now come on."

She grabbed rocky by the wrist and started dragging him to the dining room.

Rocky pushed on her trying to get free. Making sounds, saying that her grip was too tight.

"Common, stop struggling." Magenta continued to pull.

Without warning, Rocky pulled out, shaking his wrist.

But Magenta wasn't letting go that easily. She grabbed him again. Pulling his wrist to her, palm facing up.

"I told you to stop struggling you stupid beast."

She dug her long, red nails into Rocky's soft flesh.

He yelped and began to cry in pain.

Magenta stepped back. "Now, are you coming with me?"

Rocky shook his head and set off.

"If I get my hands on you, you'll be in so much more pain." Magenta shouted as she dashed.

But, she had lost Rocky. He was nowhere in sight. "Where are you?" She shouted.

"I haven't got all day, and I'm sick of your games. "

She walked through the hallways, looking closely at places Rocky could be hiding.

"You better sleep with your eyes open tonight,"

She looked around a statue once more,

"Fine" she hoped rocky could hear. "I'm going to go get the master, and you will not like that." She started to turn when something caught her ear.

"I didn't know he know how to play instruments." She murmured to herself.

She could hear, very distant music playing from somewhere in the castle.

Snapping her fingers, Magenta smiled. "The ball room, I should have known, well here I come Rocky."

Again, Magenta's high heels hit the floor, her hair blew behind her. She skidded to a stop, right before the open to the ballroom.

I'm going to give him a little shock, she thought smiling.

Her body met the wall, as she slipped in front of it.

She grinned as she hit the ridge of the entrance.

Here I go, she thought.

Her head swept through the air, and her eyes peered into the ballroom.

Her mouth, however, hung open.

She stepped into the door way, looking at the three figures.

"Oh master. " Her call echoed through the castle.


	8. Hot Patootie!

Columbia and Eddie danced throughout the ballroom, laughing and smiling.

Rocky stood beside them clapping.

Eddie held Columbia up, her hands on his shoulders and her toes pointed to the roof.

"Eddie, what a …. Err… surprise"

A voice filled the room, startling Eddie and Columbia.

The spook was surprising and without warning Columbia hit the floor.

"Ow, Eddie!"

Eddie looked back at Columbia and gave her a hand, "Sorry doll face, didn't mean too."

"That's alright…. I guess" Columbia said grapping eddies arm.

They walked to Frank. "Hey Dr. Furter." Eddie said shaking franks hand wildly.

Frank rubbed his grease filled hand on his jacket. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just ditched home, took off on my motorcycle and came here, been for like five minutes."

Frank's eyes turned to Columbia. "Why did you not tell me this?"

"Because" Columbia let go of Eddie and put her hands on her hips. "You didn't want to see me."

"Whoa." Eddie grabbed Columbia's hand and pulled her to him. "I'm feeling some tension, good thing that I'm here for Columbia now. "

"Yes." Frank spoke slowly. "Good thing."

"Eddies going to be here for a while. "Columbia squeaked with excitement.

Frank startled to disagree that it was a good thing. "Columbia."

"Master." Magenta said from behind. Riff was holding her by the waist and her hand was placed on his chest. "I believe this is a good thing, let the…. Um…. Rebel stay a few days. If it makes Columbia happy. Ginger, colt and Jeanette can sleep in one guess room, and Eddie and Columbia in the other. Than I can finally have my own for once." She grinned at Riff.

"No." Frank interrupted. "If Eddie must stay then he shall take the one room and Columbia must stay in her room with you."

"But Frankie!" Columbia argued.

"No, if you want this hunk of meat to stay then I make the rules."

"You make the rules anyway."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Understood?"

"Yes" Columbia sighed. "Now, can me and Eddie go back to dancing?"

"No, it's still diner and you too are invited, come along."

…

They sat at the dinner table once more; Frank had made Eddie sit on the other side of the table as Columbia. Eddie sat between Ginger and Colt, while Columbia was between Rocky and Magenta.

"So?" Columbia broke the silence. "Eddie I haven't seen you forever. What's been new?"

Eddie thought for a while. "Nothing."

"There must be something; I haven't seen you in months."

"Nope. Nothing."

Columbia became alarmed. "A whole lot I bet, just nothing you want to tell me, nothing that won't break my heart. "

Eddie laughed "Don't worry gorgeous, nothing like that, just stuff you wouldn't find interesting. If there was something I knew you wanted to hear then I would tell you."

Columbia calmed down. "Oh, ok" She smiled.

"So, Eddie what do you do?" Ginger had become bored and was interested in talking.

"Oh." Eddie wasn't expecting that. "Well I sing a lot, but mostly I just ride my bike and play my music."

"Oh" Ginger held up her head with her hand, she twirled her spoon in her fingers. "That's cool."

"Eddie!" Columbia Shrieked.

Eddie was alarmed. "What?"

"You did that eye thing."

"No I didn't."

Columbia looked at Ginger. "You know, that gash in his head is because Frank put half his brain In Rocky."

Ginger looked at frank.

He laughed. "It was a mental relationship, nothing more."

Ginger looked between Rocky and Eddie. "Well that is interesting, very very interesting."

"And painful." Eddie added.

Columbia laughed with him, but glared at Frank. That was something she never forgave him for.

….

Magenta and Riff raff had finished collecting the plates and were now washing them.

The rest of the housemates were still sitting at the table, having small talk.

"Well." Columbia sighed.

She stood up and peeked her head into the kitchen. "Night Mags, Night Riff. "

"Magenta looked at Columbia, "Going to bed so early?"

"Well it's been a drama filled day."

All right I'll be there in a few hours, I'll try not to wake you." She went back to washing.

Eddie, over hearing, stood up. "I'll tuck you in Babe."

Columbia giggled, feeling like a child. "Ok". She grabbed Eddie's hand.

Frank cocked an eyebrow. "Eddie, I want you back in ten. If not I'm coming to drag you out of her room."

"Don't worry doctor" Eddie shouted back.

…

Columbia Stood at the door of her room. Eddie was grabbing her waist.

"Goodnight Eddie, I can't believe the events I had today, but you at the door made this day ok. Thank you."

"No problem, pretty lady."

Columbia chuckled and kissed Eddie.

She watched as he walked away, than she slipped into her dark room.


	9. Columbia sleeps with Eddie

Authors note: Sorry everyone , I know this is super short. The next one will be longer and explain a few things. I just had to put this out so everyone knew what was going on.

XOxOXO Columbia

"Hello Frankie" Columbia brushed back her hair with her hand as she passed.

He had been just about ready to knock and wake her up. His hand was in a ball. "Hello Columbia."

Frank relaxed it. "New pyjamas?"

Columbia was in one of the robes Frank kept in his closet, in case anybody was to come.

"I guess." Columbia said, her voice as squeaky as usual.

Frank started to walk beside her as she walked through the halls. "Should I be worried?"

Columbia giggled in her hand. "That's like asking if I should be worried about you every night."

She watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Stop staring at me, yes it is what you think."

"What happened to what i said last night."

"I really didn't care about what you said Frankie darling."

Frank sighed and shook his head.

"Where's Magenta?" he finally realised that the maid hadn't been in the room.

"She slept with Riffy, I slept with Eddie and I'm guessing you slept with…" she paused think. "Ginger. "

Frank laughed at the thought "don't be ridiculous."

At that moment, Ginger rushed in, wearing another of franks robes.

"I knew it" Columbia's hands lay on her hips.

Frank looked at her and shrugged, just as ginger grabbed his arm. "Frank, breakfast is ready. "she rushed off with him.

As they raced Frank looked back at Columbia "We will talk about you and Eddie later."

"Don't bet on it" Columbia shouted to him.

She turned back to her room, going to get dressed

"I knew it, but I can't believe him. I thought if I slept with Eddie it would have at least made him jealous a little bit." She murmured to himself.

"Who am I kidding. "


	10. Magenta questions the new crew

"And then she just pulled him away."

Columbia swung her arms wildly, as she told Magenta what had happened.

"Hmm?" Magenta was busy doing dishes, but her ears where listening, although she had nothing to say on the matter. She had known this would happen.

Columbia was walking around the kitchen, thoughts filling her head.

She made a quick turn to Magenta. "How much do we truly know about them?"

"NO" Magenta shook her head

"Please"

"NO"

"Pretty please'

"NO"

Magenta placed the last dish aside and turned.

All she saw was Columbia, on her knees, begging. Her eyes wide like an owl.

In those eyes Magenta saw pain, sadness and anger.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, now leave; I'll meet you in our bedroom in about an hour."

Columbia smiled and left the room.

Magenta knew she had to work fast; the master was out, but only for an hour.

She grabbed a huge horn like thing, and pulled it to her mouth.

She coughed and put on her best Frank accent.

"Jeanette, Colt and Ginger. I am leaving right now, but please meet Magenta in the lab. She will be asking you some questions."

She paused.

"That is all."

Magenta pressed her ear to the horn to hear the sounds of feet scurrying, heading for the lab.

Later,

Magenta walked into the lab to see all three of the new crew members standing and talking around.

"Hello" she smiled as she entered, ready to try and suck out the info from them.

They turned to her and smiled.

"What is this all about?" Ginger walked up to Magenta, lit cigarette in hand.

She was face to face with the maid.

Magenta just rolled her eyes; she pressed her two fingers to the lit end of the smoke, putting it out.

"Frank has asked me to ask you some questions.'

She walked past a wide mouthed Brunette.

Ginger, Jeanette and colt all stood in line.

"Ask away" Ginger smiled

Jeanette finished her sentence. "Well answer anything for the master."

"Where are you from?"

All three looked at each other.

"Far away." Colt answered

"Where?"

"From California."

"Next, where have you worked before here?"

"Oh I was working at a gym" Colt answered first.

"And we were unemployed." Ginger said pointing to Jeanette and herself.

Magenta rolled her eyes "go figure."

"Okay, how many relationships have you had?"

Ginger lit her smoke back up and offered it to Jeanette. "Why?"

Magenta shrugged. "Frank just wants to know these things."

"Oh well I've um... Dated around five others in the last hmm two months"

Colt always answered first.

"Well I have dated around twenty in the last year" Ginger looked at Jeanette "including her."

"Well" Jeanette said thinking. "I think I have dated about three."

Wow" magenta said, not expecting that.

"You didn't let me finish, I was dating all three the day before frank. But it wasn't cheating, they all knew."

She grinned.

"Ok" Magenta looked at a list of questions she had written on a piece of paper.

"Have you ever cheated?"

"No" Colt said calmly. "I haven't, and don't plan too."

Jeanette shook her head, but magenta knew she was lying.

"And ginger?"

Ginger took the smoke back and puffed it twice. "you can bet on it, of course I have."

Magenta raised an eyebrow.

"Not with frank though, it was a long time ago." She yelled, making sure she was clear.

"Now I think these are gettin a bit too …. Um… you know."

Ginger grabbed Jeanette by the arm and they walked out. Colt quietly behind them.

Magenta looked at the clock. "Now time to tell Columbia."

She left , heading to their bedroom.


	11. Columbia and Magenta spy

"Oh Magenta, I thought you would have done better than this." Columbia listened to Magenta tell her everything she had learned.

"Why it's good info?"

"No its not!" Columbia argued.

"Why not." Magenta was busy putting her hair in a ponytail.

Columbia sighed, "It's nothing that can get them thrown out."

"Hey, what about the cheating?" Magenta asked.

"But Frankie cheats too. None if it would help."

Magenta thought for a moment. "I guess you're right, they seem perfect for the master."

"They are perfect. That's why I need them gone."

"But what if you start to like them."

Columbia didn't even need to think "I will never ever like those three."

"How do you know that?" Magenta asked.

Columbia's fist shook, "because I do!" she shouted.

There was a loud knock and chatting at the door.

When Magenta opened it both Jeanette and Riff raff stood there.

"Get out!" Columbia said as she tore from the bed and put a firm hand on the hinge of the door.

Riff raff's eyes widened and he started to back away.

"Not you." Columbia grabbed Riff's coat and threw him into the room, Magenta catching him behind her.

Jeanette began to come in.

But Columbia's arm blocked here. "Get out."

"Oh Columbia, don't you want to hear about me and Frank."

Columbia's words came through her clenched teeth. "Not interested!"

"oh done be such a fuddy duddy." Jeanette giggled, teasing Columbia was like a game.

Columbia rolled her eyes "don't be such a sluty dummy. "

"That doesn't rhyme." Jeanette added.

"Doesn't have to. It's true."

"Well, I can see someone's in a bad mood."

"I was great until your ugly face appeared "

"Well, the master doesn't think it's so ugly."

Columbia watched as Jeanette slowly strutted down the hall.

She turned and grabbed a stuffed seven dwarf from herself. Sleepy.

Walking back to the door she tossed the stuffy through the air.

Jeanette smiled as it whizzed pass her face, hitting the ground. As she walked she kicked the dwarf.

Huffing, Columbia placed her hand out. Magenta placed the Grumpy stuffy in her hand.

The groupie's eyes tracked her opponent, and her hand met the air.

Within seconds, Jeanette felt something on the back on her head.

When she turned the Grumpy dwarf sat on the ground below her.

Her eyes glared at Columbia, but Columbia just let out a laugh and slammed the door.

Columbia turned back to Magenta and Riff raff. "What am I going to do?"

She placed her hand on her face.

Riff raff and Magenta looked at each other.

"Hun." Magenta used her soothing voice. "Everyone goes through this kind of stuff it's usual."

"That's it!" Columbia snapped her fingers.

She darted to the camera screen, and pulled the handle.

"Let's see what the three help is doing"

The screen fuzzed up than showed a video of Colt.

Colt was sitting on his bed, chatting with Jeanette.

"That's nothing new." Riff Raff said.

"They do that every night."

"What do they talk about?" Magenta asked curious.

"I don't know, I've never listened."

"Hmm" Columbia rubbed her chin. "I wish we knew, I think tomorrow night we'll have to check."

"Let's check Ginger, she's probably doing her hair."

Riff raff nodded, agreeing.

"Well let's check." Columbia pulled the handle again.

It was an empty room, Ginger nowhere in sight.

"That was a waste." Columbia sighed.

But Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other than back at Columbia.

"Well" Magenta said racing to the screen, blocking it. "I say let's all go to bed."

"Fine" Columbia agreed. "I'll turn it off."

"No I will." Magenta raised her voice.

"Why"

"No reason."

Columbia giggled, "Magenta just let me turn it off."

"Ok" But magenta still stood there.

"Magenta!" Columbia grabbed Magenta by the sides and tore her away.

At the sight Columbia backed up, falling onto the bed.

"I can't believe it."


	12. Not such a bad guy after all

"How could you?" Columbia's voice was heard throughout the castle.

"I never want to see you again?"

"But Columbia" Eddie was standing in front of her, stuttering away. "Darling, I'm sorry."

"No" Columbia continued to yell. "I hate you, I hate you. Leave."

Frank walked up to them. "What is happening?"

"Eddie slept with Ginger, he slept with her! "

"I – I -I said I was sorry."

"No, Columbia is right. Eddie you must leave."

"but- "

"Columbia, go to your room."

Columbia left.

"You understand right frank?"

"You broke the girls heart, now leave my castle. "

Eddie nodded. "I guess you're right." He started to leave.

"Unless you wanna give me a second chance?"

Frank shook his head.

….

KNOCKKNOCK

"Come" Columbia was wiping tears off her faces with a Kleenex.

"Come in."

Frank appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Columbia."

"Hi frank." She was sobbing loudly.

Frank sat on the bed beside her. "Tell me, how did you find out?"

Columbia placed the Kleenex down. "I saw them on the monitor."

Frank was unaware for what to say, so he just smiled.

"What?" came a sharp reply

"I' it caught him off guard. "I didn't say anything"

"You're smiling, are you happy he's gone?"

Frank placed a hand on her back. "Well I'm happy the creep is gone, but not happy why he's gone."

Columbia tore away, tears covering her hands, and face. "He was not the creep, I loved him, and if anything you're the creep."

"Why is that?" Frank stood up, angry.

"Because" Columbia paused. "Because."

Realising that she was just frustrated. Frank relived his anger.

"Listen, I am truly sorry that this had to happen. I am. It isn't easy is it? Now, that Cree – Eddie is gone. You will never see him again. Just you, me, Magenta, Rocky and Riff raff."

"And Jeanette, ginger and colt." Columbia threw herself onto the bed.

Frank rolled his eyes.

When Columbia became aware of something. "How come you're not mad?"

"At who?"

"At ginger."

"Why would I be?"

"Because she cheated on you"

Frank thought for a moment. "Well, she is a lot like me. I have cheated as well. What I should say is that I understand. I had a mental relationship with Eddie as well. But at that moment I did not care for the greasy punk so I did not care that she was with him."

Magenta barged in.

"Hello Master."

"Magenta"  
>the smell of some melted cheese covered in something unnameable filled the air.<p>

Magenta sniffed it, feeling quite pleased that she had made it without the help of Riff Raff or Ginger.

"Your snack is ready."

"I will be there in a few minutes."

Magenta left.

Frank looked back at Columbia, who was looking down.

He placed his hand on her chin. "Smile."

"Why should i?"

"Because you're gorgeous and an amazing groupie. Who I am proud to have at my castle."  
>Columbia smiled a little, and then turned away.<p>

"I'm also stuck in a place I never leave, with three people I hate, and a man who cheats and can be very mean."

"I'm not such a bad guy, you know."

Columbia turned back to him. "I guess, sometimes you are nice and charming. Sometimes you are my best friend, other times you're my enemy."

Frank's lips met Columbia, Columbia's eyes widened, in shock.

It only lasted a moment, and then Frank left without saying a word.


End file.
